After things settle down
by JulyShine
Summary: After things settle down at Fablehaven, Kendra decides it's time to spend some tome with Bracken.
1. Chapter 1

Kendra took a deep breath and started walking toward pond. She felt like something was pushing her there. It was a wonderful day - she could've done anything she wanted - but yet she continued along the path. There were more fairies than usual, but she thought it was because of the wonderful day. She was just a few meters away from the pond when she saw a brisk flash of light. Kendra started walking faster, intrigued by what just happened. There was a figure standing near the was rushing through her body- it was Bracken.

She didn't totally believe it at first- she had to blink twice to make sure she was right - and as expected, she was. They started running toward each other and hugged tightly. "I missed you so much!" Bracken whispered.

Kendra fought the threatening tears . "I missed you too!". His hands were wrapped around her, a feeling she would experience every second of her life. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Kendra couldn't fight her tears anymore.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Bracken asked in a low voice. She wiped her tears away. "Nothing… I'm just happy you're back" Kendra finally managed to say.

"Well.. If you're happy now… I wonder how happy you'll be when I tell you that I'm moving in for a few months?" he whispered. Kendra stopped crying. She moved her head away from his chest. Noticing her surprise, he said "Mother sent me here because she wanted her realm to be a surprise. Even for me."

After receiving this information Kendra tried really hard not to yell "YES!" out loud. They walked aroung the still pond for several minutes, talking about what happened since they last saw each other.

When the sun was setting, they both agreed it was time to ge back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

When we reached the house ,It was already night. I poked my head through the door. "Look who came!" I announced, trying to hide my emotions from the others. Then I walked in followed by Bracken. They were all stunned. "Good to see you all again" he said, feeling a bit embarrassed .He cleared his throat. "I need a place to stay for the next couple of months… And I would really appreciate it if you would let me stay in your house…"

I realized that Vanessa saw me staring Bracken and I instantly blushed. We all sat at the table. It was dinner time. The food was amazing as always, but I couldn't eat a lot - even though I was hungry - I just couldn't. After a few more minutes, Bracken winked at me. I responded with a smile, than I excused myself.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock on her door. It was probably Bracken. I tried to hide my big smile, and I said "Come in…" trying to sound indifferent, not raising my eyes from Patton's Journal .I was really surprised to see him lock the door behind him. "Do you mind if I join you?" He asked calmly. "Sure" I didn't close the journal, but I couldn't concentrate at all because I was sitting next to Bracken, with my head on his chest, holding hands. He had an arm around me.

'Stop thinking of him! It's stupid! He doesn't like me that way and he never will! He doesn't even care about me! ' Kendra said to herself.

Bracken embraced me harder. I forgot he could read her thoughts! I stood up, trying not to cry.I couldn't believe he heard what I said! It was embarrassing .Bracken got up as well, and put his arm on my leg. ""Kendra… When I'm not next to you, I can't get you out of my mind. You mean everything to me. "

I raised my head to look at him I lost myself into his chocolate eyes .The next thing I knew was his lips were touching mine. I tried to keep herself under control, but when his tongue starting pressing on my lips, I didn't even try to bolt - I just opened her mouth… He groaned against my mouth - I started leaning back - he followed me. And there we were, kissing, feet tangled. Than he slowly stopped kissing me. "Now.. getting to the point… Kendra, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me with his sweet voice. My response was kissing him again… and again.

Our happiness was interrupted by a hard knock on the door. I stood up, trying not to fall, and opened the door. I was surprised to see Vanessa looking angrily at me. Just then I realized that it was late and the door had been locked for a long time. Plus my hair was totally not in place, and neither were my clothes.

I watched Vanessa's expression go from angry to embarrassed. "Oh! I didn't realize you were- "... "We weren't!" Kendra said closing the door. "We were just kissing! " she insisted in a hushed voice. "Ok, I guess I'll just have to go sleep with a friend... "she said .I was trying hard not to laugh ."In a friend's room!" she corrected herself, after realizing what she just said.

I went back into the room. Bracken was waiting for me. He kissed me goodnight and went to his room.I wanted to go tell Vanessa she could come back, but she probably wanted "to sleep in a friend's room". I fell asleep really fast that night, realizing that I just had my first kiss.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Date

I woke that morning feeling fresh. I realized she wasn't alone. Bracken had his hands wrapped around my waist. "Hey... How did you get here?" I asked. "I couldn't sleep so I sneaked into your room and I joined you. I hope you don't mind..." he said with his sweet calming voice. "Are you kidding? I would have asked you to join me last night, but then I realized what the others might think!"

He put his mouth on mine, quickly kissing me. Then he sighed... "Bracken, what's wrong? I asked, trying to hide my concern. He started playing with my hair "Nothing... I was just thinking... What if we do the courses today...you know... to be _alone ..." _he says, his voice slowly turning into a whisper.

I had a big smile on my face."Did I ever mention that I love the way you think?" Then I realized I had just my panties and a bra. "Bracken... I need to change now..." I said feeling a little embarrassed. "Ok... I'll let the others know we're doing the courses then."

I bit my lower lip. Happiness was rushing through my whole body. I knew this was a special day. She had a secret date with Bracken! While I was dressing up I was also dancing. It was pretty early, so I took my time. I tried so many diferrent hairstyles, and I finally decided to use my curler. After I finished I had big bouncy curls.I took some _shorts_ and a _short_ blouse. Perfect for my date.

When I arrived in the kitchen, everyone was starring at me. I went to the fridge to take the milk. Their eyes followed me. Then I went to the cupboard to take my cereals. Their eyes followed again. It was annoying. Bracken noticed it so he stood up, he came to me and wrapped his hands around my waist. I looked at him and smiled. Thats when everyone stopped looking at me.

'_Good plan... But they're going to look again if-_' He knew what I was going to think next so he put his lips onto mine. He started pressing his tongue on my lips. I opened my mouth... It was a sweet kiss. Then Vanessa arrived in the kitchen. "Ok... Enough...These people are trying to eat ..." She said , with a little anger in her voice. We stopped kissing and smiled at each other.

I sat next to Vanessa. After I finished my cereals I put my mouth near Vanessa's ear. "You're just jealous that thei still don't know about you and Warren" I whispered. Almost immediately, she stood up, and went straight to Warren. They kissed. _A lot_. When they finished, all the eyes were on her. She threw me**_that smile._**

I waited for Bracken, then we left the house, holding hands, my heat leaning on his shouler.

It was going to be a perfect day.

When we reached the barn, we saw that Hugo was already milking Viola. "I guess we have to go directly to the stables...And be alone..." I said, trying to keep my happiness under control. There was a long way to the stables, but the kept talking and joking. The sun was already above their heads when they reached the stables.

"Ok ... Let's start cleaning up this place!" he said, biting his lower lip.

~Later~

After we finished, I don't know how, but I managed to fall on some hay. It was embarrassing . He helped me up and I cleaned myself. When i raised my head we were touching our noses, and our eyes met. I started dancing. I slowly put my head on his chest, but continued dancing.

He pushed me to the stables' wall, his body _against _my body. The next thing I know is his mouth was on mine. We stood there kissing a long long time. Then he started kissing down my neck, and started running his hand up and down my hips, making me shiver. We stood there... It could have been an eternity. But we heard somebody. It was Vanessa.

"Oh... So that's how you're doing the _courses..._ I see..." she said with**_that_****_voice_ .**

"We have to stop doing this in public places" I whispered to Bracken. He still had his hand on my hips. He gave me an atractive smile.

"I know I'm just 16, but you can't babysit me like that!" I yelled to Vanessa.

"After this morning, Ruth told me to keep an eye on you too… But I'm not _that _cruel. I just came, but I was supposed to be here all day." she said as she came closer

"Well then… thank you! But still… why did you interrupt ? I asked with curiosity.

"She also told me I should bring you to dinner…"

I didn't hold hands with Bracken. Mostly because Vanessa was there... but I was also thinking what Bracken would do for my birthday. And I didn't really want him to know that.

By the time we got home, it was already dark. My grandparents, Warren and Seth were already eating. Grandma glared at Vanessa. I could see her embarrassed face. Bracken and I sneaked into the attic room, and nobody saw us. I was so tired, that Bracken had to sustain me until I reached the bed. He was embracing me, and soon enough I was sleeping.

A few minutes later, Vanessa came in the room, but she fastly got out, not wanting to wake us up. I wasn't even dreaming, I was to tired…


	4. Chapter 4

I woke from my dream when the sun came out and completely lit my room. It was my birthday - the best day of the year - and Bracken was going to make it better. Wait! Were was Bracken?! I instantly stood up and started searching for him ... but the only thing I saw was a little piece of paper near me '_Oh no!_' I thought. I unfolded it.

"_Happy Birthady Kendra!_

_I'm really sorry I'm not here with you right now, but Mother contacted me last night. She needed me to help her with a spell. I didn't want to wake you up, so I just left you this note. I'm going to be back in a couple of days. _

_Again, I'm really sorry it had to be today._

_Love ,_

_Bracken_"

I dropped the piece of paper and started trembling. Tears syarted running down my face and I fell on the floor, not being able to stay on my feet. The sound of the fall must've been _loud _because in a few seconds Vanessa busted into my room. Blood was dripping down my neck and soon I lost my consciousness. I could hear Vanessa scream for Tanu, but she soon gave up, because he was obviously not in the house. I heard her going down the stairs and then nothing...

I woke up several hours later, feeling dizzy, but my head didn't hurt anymore. Seth came in the room. His face brightened when he saw that I was awake. "H-hey... How are you feeling?" he asked obviously happy. "I'm better now...Just sad..Because B-" I started "I know..." he said taking a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I found this. I swear I'm going to kick his ass when he comes back!" he said with a little anger in his voice.

He paused for a few seconds. "Hey! I've got an idea...Let's spend the day with Hugo!" he said with a lot of enthusiasm in his voice. I really wanted to do something differrent today. "Well, that's the best idea you've ever had!" I said, thinking that maybe it will make me feel better.

We went out after we decided to explore the woods. Since we came back to Fablehaven, Seth and I explored almost all Fablehaven. The only place that remained unexplored was the grove. It was still frightening, even with no revenant in it.

"I remember that before the revenant came, I saw a path, but I didn't have time to explore it. " he said, obviously trying to make me say "Let's go there", and of course I did. It was a large path - two meters wide - and there were signs everywere. "No trasspassing", "Cristal's place", "Let me rest in peace unless you think I'll like you"... "Who's this Cristal? " he asked me when he read the last sign. "I don't know, but we are obviously trasspassing. I think we should talk to Grandpa about this, don't you think?

"I think you're right... And what the heck is with the last sign? 'Unless you think I'll like you...' " he mumbled for himself.

"Do you thinink we should continue exploring the grove?" I asked him in a bored voice. "No.. I think it will be better to go simming. It's a beautiful day."

We agreed to make Hugo throw us in the pool from big distances! It would be so fun! I told him in a excited voice, and as I expected, his eyes widened and told me I had the best ideas ever. When we got to the garden, I stopped Seth with my had. I saw Vanessa and Warren kissing by the pool, and i thought '_Why should they be happy if I'm not..._'

_"_Hugo! throw us in the pook as fast as you can!_" _I said in a hushed voice. "But we'll destroy their moment!" Seth said. It was obvious that he wanted to watch. "That's the point!" I said. "Oh... Ok... I guess it'll be funny!".

It was better than a roller-coaster. I mean - you just fly an then - you fall in the pool. It was amazing!And of course Vanessa and Warren were surprised. Warren started laghing, but Vanessa was angry. Seth and I started to laugh too. But warren wasn't angry. He understoodthe situation. "I guess we shouldn't have done this after this morning..." he calmly said.

After Vanessa heard that, her face showed embarrassment, not anger. "I-I'm sorry Kendra... I-I-" she stuttered. "It's ok. This was the only fun thing we did all day. I actually have to thak you " I said with a big smile on my face. "We explored the grove this mor-" I started "You did WHAT?!" Vanessa and Warren both said. "Did you happen to find - Uhm -anything?" Warren asked really concerned. "Yes... Lots of signs that said we were trasspassing." I answered. "And did you happen to go PAST the last sign?" Warren asked again.

"Yes, but just a few meters!" Seth answered obviously annoyed. "It doesn't matter! Now youre doomed!" Vanessa explained. "Doomed?!" Seth and I both asked.

Warren looked at Vanessa and he said "Yes... You'll die in less than a year..." Warren said in a hushed voice. But before we started yelling, Vanessa cut us off. "Unless..." she thoughtfully said. "Unless she actually likes you and she'll spare your life..." she continued. "But why does she have to like me?" Seth busted.

"Because you woke her up. And she won't be able to sleep until next if she likes you, she'll spare your life. ... And if she _**likes **_you -"

"Ok, ok... Stop right there!" Seth busted again."We'll talk to grandma and granpa and we'll probably go next week..." he said, much calmer than before .

After we takled to our granpaarents, it was really late, so I went back in my room with Vanessa.

I entered the room. I think we were both surprised- I was stunned to hear the door shut behind me and lock- and she was stunned to find the door shut in her face, then lock.

I slowly raised my head scared to see who was there. I was petrified. And happy. It was Bracken.

He pushed me to the door.*THUD*. I think Vanessa jumped a little on the other side of the door. Bracken started kissing me. It was sweet. I didn't melt that fast. I had my hands on his chest, so I pushed him on another wall. *THUD *. He smiled against my mouth. He pushed me back to the door. *THUD* . I laughed. He started kissing down my neck, until he reached my neckline. _Then _I completely melted. He continued kissing me, starting moving my hands up and down my hips, as I melted into his hands. We threw ourselves on the bed, but as I couldn't keep my balance very well, I managed to fall and take Bracken with me. *THUD* . We were both laughing. "Did you miss me?" He asked, with a attractive smile on his face. "What do you think?"

He was coming closer and closer. When we were touching our noses, we were interrupted by a hard knock on the door. "I know you are mad that Bracken's not here, but don't destroy the room! " she said, with a lot of anger in her voice.

Bracken cleared his throat. Vanessa's voice changed to embarrassed ( again ). "Oh- Never mind… You are busy… I'll go sleep with Warren… Uhm! In Warren's room… ".

We chuckled. Bracken dragged me on the bed. I quickly fell asleep, embraced by Bracken.

This was my perfect birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

SETH'S POV

This morning I didn't feel so scared about meeting Cristal next week.I actually felt confident about it. After all the demons I have faced, I don"t think that a nice girl could do so much damage... When I went downstairs I saw thet there was nobody in the kitchen, but I heard something from the living room. As I got closer, I saw that there was somebody on the couch, and then I saw it : Kendra was on Bracken's lap, passionately kissing. It was strange - they never kiss in public places - probably because Kendra was usually shy. That meant she was REALLY happy. Before I got the chance to interrupt, Bracken started to kiss her down her neck,and I heard Kendra whisper "I can't believe I can come to the Fairy Queen's realm!". When I heard that, I also saw that Bracken continued kissing her, even after he reached her neckline. I knew what could come next, so I bursted "You can go the FAIRY REALM?!"

Kendra didn't scream, she just came to me and she dragged me im the kitchen. "What the hell were you thinking ?" she yelled. "You should be thanking me ! What if grandma and grandpa saw you instead of me?" I calmly responded."But we weren't ... You know... " she rasped. "Yeah, sure... " I mumbled.

"How do you - You've been here for a long time haven't you?!"she yelled even louder. Then we heard somebody coming down the stairs. It was granndpa. I saw Kendra's face turn to embarrassed and I whispered "Told you so... " and she said something I didn't expect her to say. "Thank you..."

Later that day I saw them walking away from the house, and I decided to follow. When they got to the Fairy Queen's shrine, there was a powerfull flash of light, and then they were gone. I stood there for a hour or so then there whas another flash of light, and Kendra and Bracken were back. Kendra seemed to be a little dizzy and she was coughing. I ran to see what was wrong with her. "She can't live in the Fairy realm for ore than one hour. But she'll be allright here, she just needs a little air... " Bracken explained. "Come on... Let's take a walk" I said. We walked for a few minutes, and then I heard something. It was a voice. "Did you hear that? I asked Kendra. "Hear what? This place is quieter than a grave!" she respoded. Then I heard it again, but this time louder. "Come to me... Seth". Then it hit me : It was Cristal.

"Kendra... Cristal's calling me... " I whispered feeling desperate. "How do you know?" she asked much calmer than I expected her to. "I can hear her...And I know it's her" I answered.

We didn't wait one more minute. I knew the way to the grove - it was like 5 minutes away. We went on the same path and past the signs. Now we could see a little house. There was somebody on the porch steps. It had to be Cristal. When I saw her face I was stunned. She was my age, and she was so pretty !

She came running to us. "Hi Seth! How are you?" she said with a really friendly tone. Instead of responding, we stood there speechless. "I'm not going to kill anybody... That's just a rumor that a started years ago, because not many people could stay in the grove. I did it for fun!. And you didn't wake me up, because I wasn't sleeping. I' m a vampire" she explained. I felt really relieved. But... a vampire? "You mean a blix?" Kendra asked her.

"I'm not a blix... I'm the only real vampire left in the world. " she finished explaining.

"And I'm REALLY sick of that rumor...I am actually really bored here... alone.. I just need some friends... I couldn't live this place because of the revenant. Even if I'm a vampire, I can feel the fear. How did you get past the revenant, anyway?" she asked me. "I removed the nail from his neck 3 years ago. But it's a long story."I said feeling proud. "Can you leave us alone please ? Cristal told Kendra told Kendra. She didn't answer, but she walked away. "Is there anything fun that we can do?

"Yes,but you'll have to come to the main house. I have a great idea " I said. "Why not? Let's go!" she answered.

When we got home, Cristal and I skipped dinner. We went straight to Kendra's room. "Can you tell me what your plan is?" she asked me. "Well... Kendra has a boyfriend, and I want to see what they do tonight,and eventually I'm going to annoy Kendra. " I explained. "We are going to hide under her bed, and wait"

"Finally somebody who thinks like me!" she whispered. Then she disappeared."Where did you go?" I asked, obviously stunned. "I'm under the bed!" she screamed. "I have to get used to that..." I mumbled.

We waited and waited, but nobody came. I turned to Cristal to say something, but I saw her staring at me. She was so perfect!I stood there staring at her, not being able to move. I didn't know if she liked me,, but I had to know. I got closer and closer, and I was surprised when she didn't back away. So I continued getting closer until our noses met. The next moment she grabbed my arm and then we were on the bed. Cristal was on top of me, and I couldn't help it - I kissed her. It was amazing. Then the door opened and Kendra and Bracken came into the room. We didn't stop. "Argh! Get out! This is my room!" Kendra yelled. Cristal used her speed again. We were now on the hallway. "I like when you do that! " I exclaimed. " Is that your room?" she asked me pointing to the other door. "Yes..."

Then I was in my room, on my bed. But Cristal wasn't kissing me, she was sitting next to me, hardly breathing. "What's wrong? " I asked. "I guess I haven't eaten in a long time, so I have to take it easy... But I'm ok !" she said smiling.

But I knew that she wasn't ok. I tried to kiss her again, but she fastly backed away. I could see her fangs. I have to admit she looked hot. But she continued backing away.

"It's ok...You can -" I started. " No, I can't! I don't want to hurt you!" She said with a really sweet voice. "But I don't mind ! I won't let you starve!" I said as I unbuttoned my shirt to reveal my neck. She came closer, and I felt her breath on my neck. "Are you sure?" she asked me. "Yes." . I felt an excruciating pain, but I didn't stop her. After some time It felt kind of good. But then the pain got back. I grabbed the sheet so I didn't have to scream. But she felt it, so she stopped. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to -" Cristal started, but I cut her off. "No, it wasn't as bad as I expected... And I would let you do it again!" I imsisted. She looked at me with her big eyes. "Do you mean that?" she asked me.I nodded. As Cristal embranced me, I realized that I was lucky to have her.

"Can I sleep here? I'm too tired to go back to the grove... Please..." she said with her sweet voice again.

"Of course you can stay! What kind of question is that?!" I said. She had some blood on her chin, so I wiped it with my hand. She was so surprised that she threw her hands around my neck and kissed me. It was we went to sleep since it was really late.


End file.
